Kingly Duties
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny and Raven are happily together, but what happens when they discover the meaning behind a prophecy? A prophecy that explains so much to Danny, but…what will he do? To make things worse, Vlad found him… *sequel to New In Town, second in the series*
1. Prologue

**Author Note: As promised, the sequel to New In Town and second in the series. **

**~CWA**

**Title: **Kingly Duties (if anyone has a better idea for a title, tell so in your review because I'm bad at titles)

**Summary: **Danny and Raven are happily together, but what happens when they discover the meaning behind a prophecy? A prophecy that explains so much to Danny, but…what will he do? To make things worse, Vlad found him…

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Crossover: **Danny Phantom and Teen Titans

**Story Relation: **Sequel to New In Town and second in the series

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Teen Titans._

**Notes: **This is a year after New In Town and the Titans know Danny as Chris and don't know about his old life…yet…

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

You know what, things were going a lot better than I expected. Raven respected my wishes and none of the Titans know that I was once Danny Fenton. They just know me as Chris Tempo. That was good. Robin still didn't like me, even if I've been here for a year, but he was warming up to me (especially since he knows my parents killed me-even if he doesn't know all the details since I refused to say anything). I visited the Tower a lot in my free time. Starfire wouldn't stop calling Friend Chris, but she's warmed up to me. I guess since Dani and I are the only two people who actually somewhat like her cooking. Cyborg and I became friends as well. I help him upgrade the systems and everything.

Dani came with me when I visited the Tower. She hung out with Beastboy half of the time. They would play video games and as normal, BB would lose. She played Cyborg and he lost too. The other half of the time, she was with Starfire. Those two would do girly things. At least I think they would. I'm not sure what they do.

The down side was that Robin wouldn't let me stay the night in Raven's room. Besides, I don't think I want to move things _that_ fast. Even if it's been a year. I will only do _that _if and when Raven's ready. Though, Raven and I are obviously closely together. She told me about her father and what she was. After that, we've grown even closer (which is why I do sneak into her room at night).

Of course, Robin did offer me a room at the Tower and said that Dani could come too (I didn't tell them she had powers though, not yet). I refused. I still wanted to stay with the Tempest. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into that place. Not really, but I did actually like running it. Dani did too.

Speaking of Dani, she wasn't so found of the things I did. She didn't like the fact that I did steal, though she (and the Titans) were happy when I gave up being Red X. I only returned the suit because it would show Raven that I trusted the Titans, though that's still a bit on edge.

Though, Dani and Beastboy are getting along well. I wonder if that will grow into something, but until then I will tease her mercilessly about it (even if they did get together, I still wouldn't stop teasing them).

Currently, I was in Raven's room. It was night and I only wore my sweat pants (we didn't do _anything). _Raven keeps my sweat pants here for the nights that I do spend in her room. Yeah, I do spend the night in her room and sometimes she spends the night in my room at the Tempest. As a result, both places have extra clothes.

Anyway, I was in my sweatpants laying on Raven's bed. Raven laid with her head against my chest and I had one arm under my head and the other over her shoulders. We were half asleep.

A lot has happened the past year, that's for sure, but I still can't stop thinking about _it._ The way Walker acted, it was…_out there…_It wasn't normal….

"What's wrong?"  
I looked at Raven. It still amazed me how she can say something with value, and mean it, but still somehow sound monotone all the time.

"It's Walker."

She raised an eyebrow.  
"What about him?"  
"It's weird. The way he just left after he found out I was a full ghost."  
"Perhaps it was 'respect for the dead?'"

I looked deep in thought.

"It seemed more than that. He said that all charges were dropped-"

"Charges?"

I looked at her sheepishly.  
"Well, he's the Ghost Zone police, so to say, and I broke a lot of rules."  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

I chuckled slightly.

"Still, he just…left…it was odd…"

She sighed and got up. I pouted and she rolled her eyes.  
"I have a book you may want to look at. It may explain a few things."

She handed me a book. It was the book she got from the Tempest. I smirked when I saw the names. I knew who wrote it. Ghost Writer and Clockwork. It was obvious. I recall that I have glanced through the book, but not actually _read_ it.

"How so?"

She scowled and I gulped. I took the book.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **

**To Unknown 6221: This story is a sequel to the previous one called New In Town. If you read that one then it would explain what happened to his parents, and it is a good story if I do say so myself. Also, in case you don't want to read it: Basically, Danny is a full ghost because when he revealed his secret to his parents they 'tore him apart molecule by molecule.' Jazz was heartbroken, but she told Danny to go star anew (basically). So, he made a new life in Jump City running a café-like place called Tempest. Dani lives with him. They go under the fake names Chris and Kris. Danny stole money from Vlad to help him as well.**

**You will have to read New In Town to understand everything, but for this sequel it's not _totally _required.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1:**

**Danny:**

I still haven't read the book. Raven said that it had ghost information and I wasn't surprised. She gave me the book yesterday. I haven't had time though. Last night, I fell asleep with Raven resting on my chest- not that I minded. Today, I had work.

I sat a bit bored at the cash register. Dani was skating back and forth from table to table. I took a sip of my herbal tea to help calm my impatient nerves.

"Look out," Dani called out as she roller skated straight towards Beastboy (I managed to convince Cyborg to fix the ring so Beastboy was in disguise VIA the ring).

I rolled my eyes as Dani collided with Beastboy. She laid on top of a blushing Beastboy, who was also on the floor. I smirked as I walked to them.

"Don't you think it's better to do that in private?"

Beastboy blushed harder. Dani blushed and quickly got up. She punched me lightly in the arm, but I just laughed. Beastboy started to sputter. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, _Garfield,_" the Titans requested that when they were in disguise to call them by their given names (or something like that), Dani continued, "Chris is just messing with us."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. She then skated back to wait tables. Beastboy shifted nervously.

"Dude," I asked, "What in the world is up with you?"

Beastboy sighed.  
"I…Chris, is it okay…I mean, I am asking permission if I could-"

My respect towards Beastboy went higher. I straightened up.

"Permission granted, though if you should have any permission to date Kris, it would be Kris's. Though, thank you for asking me. As her older brother…"

I walked past him as I went back to the cash register. I saw him sigh in relief. I turned around.  
"However, also as her older brother, if she accepts, and you break her heart, I will hurt you."

He paled and I smirked. I wasn't kidding.

It was past noon and I sighed. I was getting seriously bored, but by the way Dani was acting I guess she said yes to Beastboy. Dani came up to me.  
"Chris, is it okay if I take the rest of the day off? Be-I mean, _Garfield_ is taking me to the carnival…Please?"

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay here to watch the place."  
I waved her off and she cheered as she sat down. I looked at her oddly and face-palmed.

"Okay, I give up," I said, "What are you doing?"  
"He said he would pick me up."

**Beastboy:**

I was glad that Kris accepted my date offer. I could win her a chicken at the carnival! I went back to the Tower and told Kris that I would pick her up at one. It was almost time. I grabbed the last thing I needed, which was my wallet. I opened it and saw a puff of air come out.

I mean, a part of me was still sad about Terra, but…I had to move on. I did like her, maybe even love, but she was gone now. As much as it hurt. I remembered Chris's advice (though at the time he didn't know I was talking about Terra and Kris).

_I sighed. I was at the Tempest in a chair. I was thinking about asking out Kris, but my mind was still on Terra._

"_I can't ask her out…not after __she__ died…"_

"_Beastboy."_

_I looked up and saw Chris. For once, he didn't look so…mean…he looked at me with eyes that were filled with understanding and compassion. I didn't know Chris was capable of such a look._

"_I don't know who you're talking about, but you need to relax."_

_Chris sighed and sat down beside me. He looked at me._

"_Look, I know how hard it is to move on…__trust me…__but if she- whoever she is-died, I'm sure she wouldn't like to see you so hung up. She would like to see you move on. Just..think about it, okay?"_

And I've thought about it…

I ran up to Robin. He was reading the paper while drinking coffee. Cyborg was cooking.  
"Robin, can I _please please please _borrow some money?"

Robin sighed.

"What for this time?"

I shifted nervously. Robin took a sip of coffee.

"I umm…I have a date."

Cyborg screeched as Robin spit out coffee all over Cy. I would've laughed, but…Raven raised an eyebrow. Starfire squealed.

"Friend Beastboy has the date! Tell me, who is it with?"

All of them looked at me and I shifted under their gaze.

"It's…with Kris."

Starfire squealed again.

I eventually got the money from the Robin and left in a hurry. I transformed into a bird and flew to the Tempest.

**Dani:**

I was really happy that Beastboy finally asked me out. I mean, I talked to Starfire about it, but she wasn't that much help. I tried to talk to Raven, but it wasn't as easy. There was no way I could talk to any boys about my crush though, even my big brother.

I smiled when Beastboy came in. He wasn't wearing his disguise ring and I nearly face palmed as he was crowded by a few animal lovers. Luckily, the Tempest wasn't that crowded so there wasn't many people to see him as a Titan.

He ignored everyone and came up to me. He smiled.  
"Ready to go?"

I nodded and he smiled. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Tempest.

"Hey, Kris."

I turned and laughed when a giant chicken was in my arms. Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I won it...for you."

I blushed.

"Thank you."

Before we knew it was night. Beastboy won me several stuffed animals (two being almost as large as me). We played the arcade games and rode a few rides. I was excited since it was the first time that I've been to a carnival like this.

By now the stars were shining too and the Ferris Wheel had its lights on. Beastboy's eyes lit up.

"Come on, we can go ride the Ferris Wheel before we leave!"

I smiled as he grabbed me and dragged me to the Ferris Wheel.  
"Cool, I've never been on a Ferris Wheel."

He stopped in his tracks. He looked at me shocked and I felt a bit sheepish.

"How could you never have been on a Ferris Wheel?!"

"Well…my…_father_," I crinkled my nose in disgust, thinking of Vlad, "didn't exactly like me going places…"

Beastboy sobered up.

**Beastboy:**

I resisted the urge to turn into a donkey, since I felt like an ass. She was Chris's little sister. He said that his parents killed him, but Kris is still alive. She had to deal with her parents killing her older brother. Not only that, but…if their parents killed Chris, they weren't such good parents.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Come on!"  
Soon, Kris and I were on the Ferris Wheel, at the top. The Ferris Wheel stopped. I admired Kris. She was looking down at everyone with awe. She was a like a kid, like me. She stopped suddenly and looked at me. We weren't that far away from each other since we were side by side in the old fashion cart (which is why the stuffed animals were in a locker near the exit of the ride, but Kris somehow managed to convince the guy to let her keep the giant chicken with her so it was on the other side of her on the ride).

She looked so…beautiful. She blushed slightly and avoided my eyes as she looked down. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, but it fell back in her face. I took my hand and moved the piece of stubborn hair out of her eyes. She looked at me.

We drew closer and…I kissed her…

**Danny:**

I hope Kris was had fun on her date yesterday. It was early in the morning. I was a bit sore since I had to watch the Tempest and Kris didn't come home until late last night. Beastboy dropped her off and helped her carry all these stuffed animals into the room. Both of them seemed…_off…_Dani wouldn't even look at me, neither of them would. When Beastboy looked at Dani, she would blush and he would too. What happened?

I was in the kitchen. I grabbed my herbal tea and set it on the counter while it cooled off. I opened the fridge. One drawer was slightly opened. The 'DO NOT OPEN' duct tape was torn. Crap.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!"

"Ah!"

I dodged a fork thrown by the ghost weenies. I hate these things. I glared at them and they froze over as I used my ice powers. I smirked.

"Check and mate."

I grabbed the morning paper from outside and then took my seat at the kitchen table. I took a sip of my tea as I read the headline.

'_TEEN TITAN BEASTBOY DATING TEMPEST OWNER KRIS TEMPO?'_

I spit out my tea in shock. I shook my head and looked at the cover. It was a picture. I recognized Dani and Beastboy. They looked like they were on the Ferris Wheel, with the night sky as their backdrop. What bothered me was that they were kissing.

_I'm gonna kill him…._

I did a double take at the photo.

_Wait…is that a giant stuffed chicken?!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I wasn't originally gonna pair Beastboy with Dani, but it kind of just happened…plus I got to include TWO spit-take scenes. Also, the real plot is just about to start. I just wanted Beastboy and Dani out of the way, so to speak. Plus, this is gonna be kind of long. I am taking it slow, just letting happen, what needs to happen.**

**~CWA**

**Replies:**

**Princessbinas- The Titans don't know that Chris and Kris aren't their real names. When I said real names I meant the Titans' real names. IN other words, when their in disguise, Danny/Chris and Dani/Kris call the Titans by their real names. The only one who knows the truth is Raven.**

**Enchanting Elf- Opps. I forgot to add that in… BB lost the ring and found it _after_ the date. How? Well, because the author said so and he's Beastboy.**

**ALSO: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! If you have any ideas, let me know. I can't promise anything, but I'm open. **

**Chapter 2:**

"CHRIS DON'T HURT HIM!"  
They were currently in Titan Tower. Robin was torn between amusement and scowling. Raven was amused. Starfire wasn't sure what to do. Cyborg wouldn't stop laughing.

It was early in the morning and Kris showed up at the tower. She said she was warning Beastboy. Before anyone could ask why, Chris came barging in.

Which led to Beastboy running from Chris- who had red eyes and his hair was flickering like flames. It was kind of funny to see a chicken Beastboy running around (literally, he transformed into a chicken), with Chris chasing him, and Kris chasing Chris.

"Dude," Beastboy said as he turned back, "You gave me permission to date her!"

"TO DATE HER NOT KISS HER! SHE IS STILL MY LITTLE SISTER, DUDE!"

Raven came up from behind and smacked Chris upside the head. His hair returned to normal, but his eyes still had a red glint.  
"Eh, thanks Raven."

She smirked as she walked away. Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry?"

Beastboy was hysteric.

"Sorry?! Dude, you nearly ripped my head off!"

Kris rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"Besides, Chris," she said with a glint in her eyes, "A certain ghost named Clockwork showed me a little video of you kissing Sam when you guys weren't even dating yet!"  
Chris seemed to lose his 'cool demeanor.' Raven's jealousy flared. Kris' eyes widened.

"Crap," she muttered.

Chris sighed.  
"1. It was a fake-out make out, it meant nothing. 2. You make it sound like we dated later," he looked to Raven, "which we didn't. I couldn't date someone who thinks I'm a monster- which I am. 3. Ouch. That hurt. I gotta go."

Chris, who usually refrained from using his powers too often, turned intangible and flew out of the Tower. Cyborg scratched his head.

"What just happened?"

Kris looked sad.

"I just mentioned something I _really_ shouldn't have."

Raven's jealousy was still flared. However, by the way Chris spoke, it had hurt to mention this 'Sam.' If that's the case, she needed to speak with him. She disappeared to find him.

"I'm an idiot," Kris muttered.

"Yeah," Beastboy said with a playful look, "but you're my idiot."

Kris glared at him and he gulped. Cyborg laughed.

**Raven:**

I ignored my jealous feelings to find Danny. I found him at the Tempest (which wasn't opened due to it being Sunday). He was drinking herbal tea, but he had a solemn expression.

"Danny?"

He looked at me and my heart leaped with sorrow at his eyes. They were filled with sadness. I walked over.

"Danny…"

He looked down.

"Raven….I'm sorry…I just couldn't….But I swear," he looked at me frantically, "Sam and I weren't like that! I swear! I mean, yes I did at one point really like her and then she betrayed me because of what I am…but…"

I bit my lip. He got up and wrapped his arms around me.  
"No matter what, you are the only one for me, this I swear my afterlife too."

I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. I hugged him back, tighter. When we were done hugging, there was a slight awkward silence.

"Did you read the book," I said to break the silence. He looked at me sheepishly and I sighed.

"You didn't read it, did you?"

"I haven't had time," he protested.

"Fine, then we'll go read it now."

I turned and went to his room above the Tempest with him following me.

"Wait, Raven…go back a page…"

Confused, I turned the page back one. It was the page that had the prophecy about the true Ghost King.

_Pariah Dark was a feared figure all through history, life and death. The difference being in death, he was worshipped as a dark lord in some countries. _

_However, in death Pariah was the King of the Realm of the Dead, the Ghost Zone. A ghost of mighty power that was magnified by using two artifacts: The ring of rage and crown of fire. Neither had power separate besides marking the wearer as King of the Dead, together, however they did much more. Both items on one wearer would amplify the ghosts' powers ten fold._

_As well as the artifacts, Pariah also had his loyal knight named Fright Knight. Fright Knight was a ghost of Halloween, his abilities being that of fear and his own sword (Soul Shredder) being able to grant each person its blade touches, live their worst nightmare. As well as that, Fright Knights' true obsession was that to serve the rightful King._

_Pariah Dark used his items of power and his loyal Knight to spread fear and terror to both the realms of the living and that of the dead. Ghosts and the living alike feared Pariah. He was never truly defeated He was put into a coffin of forever slumber by using the power of several powerful Observers (see Page 210 for more information on them and the Master of Time). _

_However, Pariah Dark rose again and was freed. It was during his second reign that he was truly defeated by one man and one man alone. This man was no man. He was the only true halfa in existence and as a result, had much power. _

_This halfa defeated Pariah Dark, single-handedly, as well as Pariah's Knight multiple times and Pariah's army. This halfa, unknown to him, possessed the procession of an heir of sorts to King Of The Dead. As soon as the halfa would die, and become a full ghost, he shall become the King on his third death day__._

"Ah shit."

I looked at Danny surprised. He put his head down.

"Danny," I said, "do you know something about this?"

"You could say that, considering I just figured out why Walker was acting weird…after all…apparently, I'm the Ghost King!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Beastboy's gift idea came from Toothless20, who mentioned it in a review and I couldn't resist. Thank you.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3:**

**Danny:**

Raven looked at me weirdly, and I don't blame her. It even said third death day for Pete's sake! I'm already dead and it's been three years! No wonder I've gotten more powerful, not that anyone really knows. I don't have any reason to show the power after all. I looked at Raven, who had wide eyes. I started to bang my head against the table.

"Kill…me…now…"

"You're already dead."

I sighed and almost chuckled at Raven's monotone sarcastic, witty reply.  
"Raven, I know it's hard to believe, but you know I was a halfa before a full ghost and I was the one who defeated Pariah…and last month was my third death day…I'm the Ghost King…"

After I explained to Raven a few things, including that I knew the author Clockwork, it was decided that I would go to the Ghost Zone to talk to Clockwork. Raven wanted to come, but she couldn't abandon the Titans. Therefore, I kissed her goodbye and got ready to jump in the portal.

Though, Raven really liked my lab. I kissed her goodbye once more and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just, tell Dani, or Kris, that I will be back soon. Please. Also, give this to Beastboy."

I handed her a small box with a note. It was small and decked out in metallic wrapping. She raised an eyebrow and noticed the playful, evil glint in my eye. She sighed, but nodded. I looked at her one last time before I went into the portal.

I blinked as I found myself in the Ghost Zone. I turned around to see the portal close, that's good as I don't want any unwanted guests. I sighed and shook my head.

"Better late than never, but I'm gonna _kill_ that stopwatch for not telling me."

I started to fly in the direction of Clockwork's Tower. I didn't feel like teleporting, besides if I'm the new King- since I may not even accept if there's a way around it. After all, too much power is a bad thing.

I saw that I was getting a few strange looks from the passing ghosts and I smirked. Ah well, better than them trying to kill me. I spotted Skulker. I flew past him.

Skulker's eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes as he pulled out yet another weapon.  
"Whelp? Your new look won't fool me!"

"New look? Dude, I'm dead."

Skulker had ever more wide eyes. I crossed my arms and smirked, knowing full well that he can't hunt me anymore. Skulker put away his weapons and bowed his head.  
"The rumors…Walker said but…Forgive me."

I had to have some fun, but then again I don't want to be a mean king.

"You're forgiven," I sighed.

Skulker looked surprised and a bit fearful as he fled quickly. I rolled my eyes and went to Clockwork's.

"Hey, Stopwatch!"

Clockwork turned around, changing from a baby to young man as he did so.  
"Daniel," he said with a smirk, "It is nice to see you after your last visit."  
I crossed my arms.  
"You know why I'm here."  
He changed from a young man to an older man.

"Of course, I know why you're here. You're here about your position as King…."

Awhile later, I stood there- or rather floated there- and blinked at Clockwork. He explained everything. I was the new Ghost King, and he stated a lot of things I read in the book, mostly. Either way, he stated, the ghost zone needed a king otherwise it would fall to chaos without that structure.

"So," I said, "What now?"

"You must read these, and after that, we shall go to the council."

I took the books he handed me. I saw most of them were about the Ghost Zone's politics, history, and things like that. One was even the _real_ rule book.

"We?"

"Of course, after all, I am your watcher, so to speak. You are my responsibility."  
I sighed and sat down. Guess I better get to reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Please take the poll on my profile! PLEASE! I normally don't do updates this close together but I had this one written out already and...IT'S EASTER! Happy Easter, if you don't celebrate it, hey, that's cool, but if you think that's gonna stop me from saying it, news flash for you buddy: PUT A HELMET ON! ITS MY COUNTRY TOO!**

**^-^ you can happily ignore that last part. **

**To:**

**Princessbinas- If you think the idea of Danny being King is boring, than you're welcome to stop reading. No one is forcing you. That is all, but I do hope you continue reading (at least) the series of New in Town as the one after this one is different. Please and thank you.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4:**

**Dani:**

"Well," Cyborg said in defeat, "Little girl got game."

I smiled in triumph. Danny said that he would call or something to let me know when I could come back. That was cool with me, I don't know _what_ they might be doing and I don't want to walk in on them doing _that._ Though, I've been here for almost the whole day.

"Hello."

We all jumped. It was Raven. I jumped from my spot on the couch.

"Hey Raven….Uhh…Where's Chris?"  
Raven looked at me with an expression I couldn't place. I looked at her with worry.

"Oh no…What's wrong?"  
"Perhaps everyone should be here so I can explain."

I felt my eye twitch. Raven just explained about Danny being the new ghost king. Cyrborg whistled, Starfire looked awed, and Robin looked thoughtful.

"AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME," I screamed angrily.

Raven didn't look fazed.

"We found out not long ago. I am sure he will be back shortly. Until then, you are welcome to stay at the Tower."

Beastboy was still hyper-ventalitingly.

"Are you tell me…I am dating the King of The Dead's little sister….DUDE!"

I hit him upside the head and BB calmed down.

"Dude…I have a better idea!"  
Raven rolled her eyes. BB continued,

"Because you own the Tempest, well sort of, and then you have to stay there, keep it in business, right?"  
I nodded and he continued.  
"Well, then…I'll stay with you at the Tempest and help out!"

I was still pissed that Danny left without even saying goodbye. That was yesterday, so today I had to manage the Tempest alone- with Beastboy. At the same time, I may have been mad, but I am still worried about him. He's still my big brother, and I love the clueless idiot ghost.

I sighed. I still have a hard time believing Danny is a full ghost. He's still the same Danny, deep down, and I know that, but…he's still not all the way there. I know what happened, that his family and friends betrayed him and I am worried. I am worried that he'll 'let go.' That he won't care about anyone…me…or the lives of people. I used to look up to him, and I still do, just not in the same way. Where's the heroic Danny that jumped at a second's notice to save someone he didn't even know? I know he's still there, but he's hidden.

I guess that's one of the reasons I like Raven so much. She's bringing the old Danny back, slowly, but still.

**Beastboy:**

I was just about to head over the Tempest to help Kris when Raven stopped me. She handed me a metal-like small box with a note. I wriggled my eyebrows, and she growled.

"It's from Chris."  
I gulped. After my near-death experience with that ghost, I wasn't sure if I could trust his gift. Nevertheless, I took the box and the note. I read the note.

_Dear Beastboy,_

_I shouldn't have snapped at you. Think of this as an apology gift. However, you are dating my little sister. So, if you ever heart her, I won't hesitate to throw you into the nearest black hole or the darkest depths of the Ghost Zone. I trust that Raven told you I'm the ghost king? Well, if you hurt Kris, then we'll see just what the King Of The Dead can do…_

_-Chris_

I gulped. Robin, Starfire, Cy, and Raven all watched as I opened the box.  
"WORLD DOMINATATION!"  
"AH!"

I was attacked by…_I'm not sure what they are! _They looked like ghost hotdogs…

**Third Person: **

Raven raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Cyborg was taking black mail pictures and Robin was chuckled. Starfire was torn between laughter and helping her friend.

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"  
Beastboy was running around, getting 'eaten' and attacked by the ghost weenies. Some were dangling from his arms and hair while others were chasing him with spears.

**Dani:**

I was going to open the Tempest, and Beastboy still wasn't here. I hope he found his disguise ring. I heard a doorbell, I froze in confusion, _we have a doorbell?_ I opened the door and laughed. It was Beastboy, in disguise, but he had the ghost weenies dangling from his limbs and chewing on him. His hair was a mess.

"What happened to you?"

He looked at me frantically.

"Your brother! GET THEM OFF! OW!"

I managed to get the ghost weenies into the drawer of the fridge and duct tape it shut again. I still can't believe Danny did that, but it was pretty funny. I looked at Beastboy.

"You gotta get cleaned up. I'm opening the place, now."  
He pouted slightly. I felt kind of bad for him. I shyly gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

I skated back and forth from the tables. BB, in his disguise, was at the cash register. I smiled at him when I caught him looking at me and he blushed. I don't know what I feel towards, not entirely. He makes me feel..._giddy. _He makes me feel like the safest person on the planet. When I hug him, I don't want to let go. When we kissed, sparks flew. I don't know…

I sighed. Part of me thinks that it's a fluke. That he doesn't really like me. I can understand why so many people want to stay single. It's not because they don't want to love, they just don't want to get their hopes up only to get their heart crushed. After being betrayed by _Vlad,_ I doubted if I could fully trust _anyone_ again. I do trust Danny, but it's not the same trust that's involved in a relationship. But what do I know, I'm only fifteen. Then again, Danny was sixteen when he and Raven got together and he's seventeen now.

Actually, I think most of the titans are seventeen, but Beastboy's fifteen and Raven's sixteen, maybe. It's hard to tell the ages. Cyborg, I know for sure, is the oldest even if Robin's the leader. I do know that Robin is close to Cyborg's age. He may even be slightly older than Danny by a few months.

I just hope that Danny's okay…


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **

**Author Note:**  
**Replies:**  
**To princessbinas- I can honestly say I have never heard 'butt monkey humor,' but I will take that as a compliment. xD**  
**To L.I.N.A.T – I believe the ghost hotdogs were in an episode of Danny Phantom, due to Maddie's bad cooking xD. I just loved the idea of food-gone-bad-literally that I had to put it in. xD**  
**To Lord Jace – Just so you know, I do have the stories listed on my profiles and when they will be updated next. It's one of the first things on my profile so it should be easy to find in case something like that happens and you don't know when I update. Just putting that out there.**  
**To Goodgirl275- Don't worry, they will kiss more. I am a hopeless romantic sometimes. If they don't in this one they will in the next story of the series. **

**IMPORTANT: Okay, so I can update until like Chapter 8, maybe. This isn't that the story is dead it's just that I'm busy but I have up until chapter 8 so you MOST LIKELY wont see a decline in the line of updates until then. ****Like I said, I can update until CH8 kind of quick, but after that it may take awhile for these reasons: State tests are up soon like the OCCT (Oklahoma Core Circulmn Tests, which for me is History, Science, Algebra I since I'm in an advanced class, English and Reading and if we don't pass the reading we don't get a drivers license later on), My choir is doing a play, summer is right around the bend in about a month or two (May 25), and I am working on my book. My actual, nearly published book. It will be my second published book- and I'm only 14! ^-^**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5:**

**Danny:  
**I wasn't happy about this. I stood here in this big room. I mean, it was _huge._ I saw there were many ghosts, most being Observers. All of them were in what reminded me of a jury in a court. Actually, this whole thing was like a court house.

"Makes sense since this is like my court hearing," I muttered.

I saw that Clockwork was standing beside me, and the ghosts that weren't Observers seemed impressed by him and myself. I spotted Frostbite, Princess Dora, Walker, and Pandora in the 'jury.' I saw Ghostwriter was typing everything on a _regular_ keyboard.

It was a bit of a magnificent sight. All of the most powerful ghosts in a single room. Two (Clockwork and myself) are legendary in their own and one (Clockwork) had an existence that many thought weren't real. Ghostwriter, however, was powerful himself and I admit that. He had a power that few, save Clockwork, could do. He could bend reality, and after our small feud a few years ago and we became friends, I found myself to respect him. He had much power, but didn't abuse it- unlike some people *cough* Walker *cough*.

Clockwork told me that most of the ghosts would obey me as to not cross me. It pained my core to learn that they didn't actually _respect _me, they were just _scared_ of me. I didn't want them to be scared. I planned on taking responsibility for whatever I did in the past and learn to be King, without actually _being_ King.

I was a bit disappointed when I learned from Clockwork's books that there was no way out of this. The books had examples of what happened when there was no king. Walker's rules got out of hand, ghosts being thrown in jail for thousands of years without cause, Walker going nuts, and all around chaos and rebellions.

It made sense for Walker to go out of hand with the rules. One, it was his obsession. Two, he was the official rule keeper of the Ghost Zone. What bugged me was that he took advantage of the power and position and the Observers didn't care. In my opinion, and Clockwork even agreed with me, Princess Dora may be a better ruler keeper. I mean, Walker will still make rules; it's his obsession, but the all the ridiculous things wouldn't be tolerated as well they wouldn't be enforced.

I resisted the urge to sigh. One of the Observers was at the 'judge stand.' He, I think it's a he, yelled for everyone to quiet down.

"Now, we are here to discuss the issue of letting _Danny Phantom_ become the King. May each side present their evidence."

_Wait…what?_ _Oh yeah_. Clockwork said that some people were rooting for me and some were against me. Since it was 50/50, both sides had to say why they against/for me. It seemed a bit _immature _to me, but I can't really have a say.

I stood impatiently as the side for me- which was about 70 percent to 80 percent of the people here, but I only knew Frostbite, Walker, Pandora, and Princess Dora. I think Walker just said yes because he was partially afraid of me, and because I was _full_ ghost now.

They made a good point. Most of their evidence had to do with my 'heroic acts' and saving everyone from Pariah. The 'bad Danny' side was mostly because I was practically new to the Ghost Zone and didn't know the rules- which I interjected and said that I was fully aware of the ghost rules as I had read all the books.

I was shocked still when one Observer brought up something that I was hoping they wouldn't. Dan.

"I ask you to observe this, in ten years, Danny Phantom was said to destroy the world and _he succeeded._"

A screen showed a brief image of _Dan_ with flaming hair and all.

"Now that the young halfa is a full ghost, _what's to stop him?"_

This time, I got a bit miffed.

"You fail to realize," I said before Clockwork could say anything. I had the attention of everyone in the room now. The _friends_ I know looked at me wearily, but I continued.

"_That,"_ I said pointing the screen, "happened due to a severe case of depression. My ghost half was ripped out and merged with Plasimus. As a result, the evil of _Plasimus _created _that."_

_"_Still," the Observer protested, "what's to stop any of that from happening?"

"My obsession, my very being."

At this, everyone was quiet. I don't think any of them really knew what my obsession was. I had it figured out, even if it took awhile.

"And what, pray tell, is your obsession?"

"To protect those in need of protection, ghost and human."

I looked at the Observer, who started to look unsure of himself, with determination,

"And I will _never _let _that_ happen even if I must end my afterlife to prevent it. Furthermore, you failed to mention that what happened is an _alternate_ reality. He doesn't exist anymore. He's trapped in a thermos. If he ever got lose, then I will spend my entire _existence_ to _bring him down."_

Clockwork looked at me proudly, as did Frostbite and the others. The Observers were shocked and the one who opposed me took reconsiderations.

Eventually, everything was in my favor. I was going to be King. The final part of this 'court hearing' to settle it was them to question me. I hated this because well, it was personal. Not only that, but it's _extremely_ rude if you ask a ghost how he died. I gave in at Clockwork's look and sighed.

"I died three years ago, obviously. The cause of death…was…"

I couldn't help it. I had tears in my eyes. I was mad at myself for showing it. Frostbite and my other friends started to rise, to help me most likely, but were motioned down by Clockwork. He came to my side.

"This boy may be a ghost, but he is still young."

He shifted from a baby to a young man. Ghostwriter was typing violently.

"If any one of you, no matter the age, were questioned about how you came to be, you too would feel this."

I smiled at him slightly.

"Thanks, Clockwork."

He bowed his head and moved slightly so I could continue. I stood up, to their confusion. I took off my shirt. Several of them were disgusted, but it went away as they saw my scars. I pointed to the large Y scar on my chest.

"I am dead," I said a bit loudly, "because my parents found out I was half ghost. They're ghost hunters, and they showed no mercy to dissect me like an animal!"

At that point I had a bit too much I could handle. I started to feel faint. Clockwork came back to my side. I saw that some Observers weren't impressed. Clockwork, for the first time since I met him, got mad. He changed from a young man to an old man, but his voice thundered.

"You dare act so _immaturely_ to the death of him! The only family he has left is his little and older sister, the latter being out of touch! His own parents not only rejected him, they DISSECTED HIM! Something, may I mind you that could have happened to any of you! If he knew any one of us- friend or foe- was being hurt, even _dissected, _he would have come to your rescue! Yet, when something so _traumatic_ happens to my young ward, you turn your head! Not only did those things happen, it was his own sister who found his body! When his best friends found out he was a ghost, he was shunned! How dare you add to his misery!"

Clockwork seemed to calm down a bit. My friends, including Ghostwriter, looked saddened. I saw them all with tears and some sick part of my smirked inside, _guess Mom and Dad were wrong. Ghosts do cry._

Clockwork went from an old man to a baby to a young man. He looked at the Observers with cold red eyes.  
"I am the Master of Time, I see what others do not. This young ghost, this young _Phantom_, is our King…"

With that, we both left them all to discuss what to do.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Replies- **

**Princessbinas- Oh, now I get it. xD. I know what that means, just for some reason it wasn't clickin'. **

**Monkeygirlz3- I hope it's a good thing that the last chapter was emotional. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dani:**

It's official. It's totally boring without Danny. I mean, he's only been gone for like a day or two, but _still._

"Hey, Kris, check this out!"  
I looked over and saw Beastboy (in disguise since we're at the Tempest) trying to balance a pencil on his nose while standing on the leg of an upturned chair. Everyone was looking at him weirdly. A few looked at me like, 'aren't you doing to do something about that weirdo?'

I did what I thought was right when he fell. I laughed. After laughing, of course, I went over to my fallen boyfriend and helped him up.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Opps."

I think the thing that bugged me most was that I couldn't show BB he was my boyfriend while he was in disguise. I mean, the reporters know that I'm dating _Beastboy from the Teen Titans,_ not _Garfield_. Therefore, through the day, I couldn't hug him or anything. I didn't want to take any risks. It bugged me _and_ him to no end.

Finally, it was night and I was thankful. The Tempest was finally closed. I flipped the sign over and turned around. I giggled. Beastboy took off his disguise ring and was plopped down in a chair breathing heavily.

"Never…again…"

I laughed and he smiled. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. I looked around confused, but Beastboy took out his communicator. Oh, so that's what that was.

"Beastboy, what's up," BB said into the device.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Robin.

"Trouble on the outskirts of town! Go!"

The device flicked off. Beastboy moaned. He looked at me sadly.

"Sorry, I gotta go."

I pecked his cheek again,

"As long as you come back."

He grinned as he left the Tempest, turned into a bird, and flew off. I sighed with relief. Whatever the trouble was, the Titans would handle it. Besides, I really need some sleep.

**Third Person:  
**Beastboy arrived at the edge of town in a dessert. It was the place where they met Terra. He sobered up at the memories to see the Titans fighting some strange guy that looked like Dracula. He had fangs, blue skin, and his black hair formed tow horns on his head.

"Uh, Dracula?"

The guy flared at Beastboy and dodged a blast from Starfire.

"Afraid not, I'm someone a bit more _ghostly."_

Vlad was hoping that if they learned he was a ghost, they would leave him alone. He just wants to find Daniel. He glared at the pesky teenagers, and smirked evilly. However, they didn't seem fazed at all.

"Dude," Beastboy rolled his eyes, "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt."

Vlad growled in irritation.

"Titans, go!"

Vlad dodged another attack by each of the teams. He got Cyborg's fist.

"I have no time," Vlad said in irritation, "for childish games."

Cyborg smirked and turned his arm into a cannon, but Vlad just turned intangible.

"Well, let's speed this up, shall we?"

Vlad split into four duplicates. Robin's eyes narrowed; there was no doubt in his mind that this guy was a ghost. At first, he thought it may have been not true, but there was no denying it now.  
"Now," Vlad said, "Unless you can bring me, Daniel, or perhaps even that mistake of a life, Danielle, than I have no use for you."  
Vlad carelessly shot an ecto-blast at Starfire, who got hit. Robin growled.

"Don't know them, but I do know that we're taking you in, ghost!"  
Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Oh _please._ And my name is not, _ghost._ It's Plasimus. _Vlad_ Plasimus."

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!"

Raven used her powers and a black aura surrounded a nearby cactus. Vlad turned intangible. One Vlad fought Cyborg and Starfire, one fought Robin and one fought Beastboy. The original Vlad fought Raven.

The Titans were soon out-matched.

"Well, too bad. Ta-ta," Vlad smirked at them and vanished, all four of him disappeared.

"Dude," Beastboy moaned, "is it just me or did we get our butts kicked?"

All the Titans looked at him, "It's just you."

**Dani:**

I couldn't wait until Beastboy got back. I was up in my room drinking some coke and reading a magazine. Danny has his tea to calm him, and I got my sugar to calm me. I took another handful of chips and stuffed them in my mouth.

Danny was a bit jealous that somehow I manage to eat all this junk food and not get a pimple _and_ keep my figure. Ha, he doubts the teenager girl's metabolism. Besides, it's not like I only eat junk food. I eat healthy too.

I looked at my bag of chips doubtfully and blinked.

An hour later, I was still eating and watching a movie. Beastboy came in through an opened window. It was about nine or ten at night.

"Hey Dani," he said tiredly as he plopped down on the couch, "I just-…..are you eating a carrot?"

I took another bite.

"Yep."

He shook his head.

"Sorry, it's just…you never eat healthy. Not in this whole year have I seen you eat healthy."

I pouted and he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him,  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"What, can't I just visit my girlfriend?"

I laughed as he turned into a dog and gave me the puppy eyes. He transformed back and laughed with me.

"So," I said as soon as I caught my breath, "What was the trouble?"

"Trouble?"

"Your mission…the reason you left…anything ringing any bells?"

He smiled then turned sad. I went into the kitchen to put my plate up as he talked.

"Well, it was a guy named Vlad Plasimus or something. He looked like a Dracula-reject and he…and we got our butts beat by the guy."

I froze and the plate I was carrying dropped to the floor and broke loudly.

"Did you say _Vlad Plasimus?"_

**Beastboy (later):**

"I still think we should call Chris," I suggested.

Robin and Raven both shook their heads.

"Look, Beastboy," Robin said, "Even if Kris is acting weird, we can't call Chris to come help. I'm sure Kris can help us with the ghost. There's no reason to call Chris if he's gone with _business."_

_ I don't think he realizes how confusing that sounds._

"We couldn't call him," Raven said a bit annoyed, "Because he may be in a situation that cannot be disturbed."

Robin nodded. I groaned.  
"But he's the only that may have any idea what's going on with Kris! I mean, the second I mentioned that Vlad guy, she froze. She seemed scared."

Robin shrugged.

"Suspicious, maybe, but easily explained. She may be a bit scared simply because Chris warned her about other ghosts. After all, he said that most aren't friendly. Even then, we are to treat them as good ghosts at first unless they prove to be hostile."

Raven nodded. Starfire squealed.  
"But Friend Beastboy said Friend Girl-Kris is scared! We should help her! I could make one of my dishes and we could have 'the girl time.'"

Robin shook his head.  
"You're welcome to have a sleepover with Kris if she wants it, but be careful. Starfire, you and Cyborg go over to the Tempest tomorrow. Let's see what Kris knows…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Danny:  
**I was kind of relived when I heard what their hearing was. I was now King of The Dead. I just had to go through the ceremony or something than all of the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone would know. I sighed.

That still bothers me a bit. Most of the ghosts don't respect me as much as they do _fear_ me. I mean, my enemies might think twice of double crossing me, some may think it doesn't matter that it was a miss-ruling, and some may leave me alone. I never know. I do know one thing that shocks me the most.

Fright Knight is what shocked me. It turned out that his _true_ obsession is to serve the King and I'm the _King…so…yeah._ Fright Knight will be loyal to me, I know that. I also know that if it involves someone else being King, he would switch in a heartbeat. I don't blame him though, it's just his obsession. A ghost can't change that. A ghost can't change their core, their reason, their very _essence._ Anyway, I could call him to my side anytime.

I looked at Gear. She was a friend of Clockwork's, even if she wasn't as powerful. She had light blue skin, fangs, and red eyes. Her black hair was in a ponytail that flamed, sort of like Ember's. She wore a black skirt, black crop top, black combat boots, and a black cloak. She was here to help me get ready for the ceremony. Princess Dora was helping as well.

"You will look like a King when we are finished," Gear said.

"Indeed," Dora agreed.

I fidgeted as they poked and prodded to put me in new clothes. I crinkled my nose when Gear held up a mirror. I had black pants tucked into white old-fashioned, knee-high shoes. I had a white cloth shirt that reminded me of the knights in Dora's realm. It was like my normal outfit for the most part, but they gave me a black cloak. I sighed.

"You know guys, I think my normal clothes are just fine."

They sighed in disappointment, but nodded.

"Very well," Gear sighed. Princess Dora looked saddened, and I sighed.

"I apologize."

I was back in normal clothes about to present myself to the Council, again. Gear had informed me that I was to be crowned (with the Crown of Fire) and accept the Ring of Rage. The ring was a symbol that the wearer is the King Of The Dead. I still had second thoughts about the crown. Both of those items together gave the wearer tremendous power.

I forced on a poker face as I walked into the large room. It was different than the one the hearing was in. Of anything, this room looked more like it was set for a wedding…_just as long as I don't have to wear the white dress…..and kiss a council dude…_I resisted the urge to shiver when I looked at the one-eyed fish-bowl ghost that was waiting for me.

When I got to the said one-eyes fish-bowl council member he glared at me.

I soon wore the ring on my right ring finger as a symbol that I was King.

"Now, for the crown…"

The council member revealed the crown and I shook my head.

"I cannot wear the crown."  
The council narrowed their eyes. The crowd gasped.

"Why not?"

I looked at him firmly.

"It is required only of the King to wear the Ring of Rage. I will never wear that crown."  
"I repeat, why ever not?"  
"Because we all know that both items together give the wearer ten times fold their normal power."  
"And?"  
"Too much power is never a good thing. I am required only to wear the Ring of Rage, therefore yes I will wear it. But never shall I wear that crown."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: This one is longer to help make up for the last chapter…I love you all! Please review! Also:**

**goodgirl275- I didn't do all Danny, as the chapters have been going back and forth, rotating. The reason for this is to show what's happening roughly around the same time something else is happening, if that makes sense. But, lucky for you, it is 'back to Titans Tower' and the chapter after this will be Danny, but after CH9, it's all Titans. :)**

**Dragon Courage- Yeah, sorry about that shortness. I hate making any chapter less than a 1,000 words, but I was pleased with it ending on a 'nice note' so to speak. This chapter is a bit longer than normal chapters (for me anyway) to help make up for that. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8:**

**Dani:**

"Well," Robin said. It was long after the Tempest has closed and the Titans showed up. Beastboy was shying away as the Titans interrogated me. Of course, one reason Robin may be angry is because Starfire was a bit upset that I turned down her offer at having 'some girl time.' Though, after seeing her almost cry I promised her that I would make it up to her later.

I looked at Robin angrily.

"Look, I don't care what you think, Robin. You can't face Vlad alone!"

Beastboy looked at me concerned. My vision was starting to blur and I was starting to cry.  
"Friend Kris with K," Starfire said as she bent down to my level, "What is the matter?"  
I held back my sobs. I couldn't help it and I hated showing my weakness. Vlad was a sore point though. I still hated Vlad. To him, I was a mistake.

"Kris," Beastboy said gently as he comforted me and glared at Robin, "it's okay."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"What did this Vlad guy do to you, Kris?"

"Wah?"

"You know what I mean."

I sighed.

"It's doesn't matter…I'm just a mistake…"

I sat down on my bed. I dried my tears. I hate myself for crying! I heard my phone go off. Huh. I forgot I even had a phone.

"Hello?"

"Kris, it's Beastboy."

"How did you get my number?"  
"Hehe…uhh…unimportant! Anyway, I was wondering…would you like to go to on a second date with me?"

I smiled faintly.

"Sure Beastboy."

"Great! I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow!"

I was a bit confused, _why nine at night? That's a bit…late…_

"Sure, Beastboy. See ya then."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I really wished Danny was here. I am kind of worried about him. He's been gone for like two days. I need him though. Vlad is here, and I…I don't know if I can handle Vlad myself…

I put on my PJs and got into bed. I need some sleep. Today was a long day. I bit my lip and held back tears. Finally, I fell asleep.

_I found myself alone. I looked around frantically. Vlad showed up behind me. I backed away slowly._

_"No…you're not here…"_

_"But I am, and I am here to teach you where you belong!"_

_ Before I could do anything, his fist struck my stomach. I yelled out in pain. I felt tears from the hurt. _

_"You insignificant piece of rubbish!"_

_ He hit me again. I tried to go ghost, tried to fight back. I couldn't. Why couldn't I go ghost!? I screamed again as Vlad hit me and then all I saw was black._

_I was in some type of container made of glass. It was filled with a strange liquid and tubes were everywhere. I desperately pounded on the glass to try and get out. I gasped. That was a bad idea. That hurt. It hurts to move. Vlad hit me too hard. It really really hurts. I felt tears blur my vision from my pain. I grabbed my side and was shocked to see blood. What did this monster do?_

_"It's pointless to try and escape."_

_ I saw Vlad as he stepped out of the shadows. He smiled evilly and glared at me. I tried to put on a brave face like Danny told me to do. I tried to not show this bastard how much pain he's put me through…and how much he scares me. _

_"You are a pointless mistake. You're worthless! You disappoint your…father..."_

_ I felt the tears trying to escape. _

_"You are not my father," I sobbed out. He banged on the glass and it made my head spin. It hurt. _

_"Be quiet! At least with you, I can make the perfect clone!"_

_ I bit my lip and looked away. I couldn't look that monster in the eyes. What if he's right? What if I am a mistake? What if I am worthless? What if…No. NO!_

_"No I am not," I gasped out. _

_"Ah," Vlad said, "But you are. You are nothing but a mistake, a failed clone! For that…I'm afraid I must have to destroy you."_

_ He pushed a button and I felt volts of electricity go through the liquid and I screamed…_

I woke up screaming and crying.

"Danny, where are you when I need you…"

I was working at the Tempest and Beastboy (in disguise) was helping me because I can't do all of it alone.  
"Okay," BB said as he came up to me, "What's wrong?"

"What," I asked confused.

"You look so solemn and sad and stuff," BB looked at me sadly, "I don't like seeing you sad. Please."

I smiled faintly and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks BB. I'm just…worried."

"About?"

"Chris…Vlad…everything. It's okay though."  
Beastboy smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

I was really happy when the Tempest finally closed and it was eight o'clock. Beastboy left to get ready so it gave me time to get ready too. I didn't know what he was planning, but by the grin he had on when he left, it was something.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I decided to dress a bit different. I had on jean shorts (that were a bit short and Danny would scold me for wearing, but ha! He ain't here!), sandals, and a nice black shirt that had the words 'Protect your heart' inside a heart.

I heard the doorbell and I opened the door.  
"You ready," Beastboy asked. I nodded.

I was utterly confused at what Beastboy's plan was. He had led me to practically outside of town, _way_ out there. It was like the dessert almost. He transformed into a horse and I had to ride him_-currently ignoring how wrong that sounds. _He took me to the top of a cliff. I got off of him and he transformed back.

"So, do you like?"

**Beastboy:**

I wasn't sure if Kris would like this all or not. This whole thing I wasn't quite sure about. The idea of it reminded me of Terra. I hope Kris likes the stars though. I smiled at Kris's awe-stricken expression.

I had a nice blanket set down on the ground with many pillows and blankets (I won't even talk about the trouble I had to go through to get the extra pillows and blankets). I also had a very nice picnic set up (a nice basket that had food and drinks). I even put one lantern on either side of the blankets so we could see.

"How- why?"

"To see the stars."

**Dani:**

I was honestly impressed with Beastboy. This was very nice and _romantic._ Seeing the stars was a hobby of mine. I guess it had to do with the NASA and being DNA-related to Danny. At least I'm not clueless.

Soon, Beastboy got out the food. I laughed when I saw that it was fancy bread and pasta. Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe, well, I didn't think you would like Tofu sandwiches and pasta is something that I can make!"

I felt my heart melt. He was a hardcore vegan and loved Tofu. Yet, he stopped to do something different, for me.

"Thanks BB," I said and I meant it.

After we were done eating the pasta- which was very good- and the bread and finished drinking the water he brought we laid down on the blankets and pillows to just lay down to star gaze.

I smiled.

**Beastboy:**

We sat looking at the stars with smiles on our faces. Kris looked so happy so…in her element. Like Terra, I shook my head, _No._ I can't think like that. Terra is GONE and I need to move on. I have Kris now.

Kris was currently laying with her head on my chest and my arm over her shoulder. I hugged her close as she was starting to shiver. I didn't blame her it was about ten at night, or later.

"See that star there," Kris said as she pointed up at this random star. I squinted.

"Uh, yeah?"  
"It's part of the Ursa Major, or the Big Bear constellation."

I looked at her. She looked so happy when she started talking about that. She blushed and I found that so cute.

"Sorry," she said than looked at the stars. Her eyes were lit up.  
"I just always wanted to be an astronaut, Chris did too, but it's impossible, for the both of us."

I hated seeing that look in her eyes. Like her dreams were crushed. I sighed, not knowing what to say. I wanted to say something, _anything,_ to let her know that it was okay. Kris continued, and I saw the light of her dreams return to her eyes,

"But Chris says that at some point, people thought that putting Man on the Moon was impossible too. So, who knows?"

I smiled and yawned. Me yawning started a never-ending chain of Kris and I yawning back and forth. Soon, Kris fell asleep. She looked so cute when she's sleeping. I looked at her and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight, Kris."  
Then I fell asleep too with Kris on my chest.

I woke up startled.

"AH!"

I looked at Kris in worry.  
"Kris?"

She was screaming. I could see tears in her eyes and I got up to try and hug her. She was curled in a ball. It took me a minute to realize she was asleep and it was a nightmare.

"Kris, shh…it's okay."  
I held Kris in my arms as she freaked out and cried. What was making her feel this way? What in the world is making her this scared? I held her tightly. She looked at me with teary eyes.  
"Don't let him…hurt me…again…please…"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I kissed her forehead.  
"I won't. I promise."

"Ah, what a touching scene."

I wiped around and saw that it was the Vlad guy that we fought the other day.

"You!"

"Yes, _me._ I see you're making friends with that _mistake."_

My fur bristled. Kris hide behind me slightly.  
"_Vlad,"_ she whispered. She was scared. I could tell. I glared at him.

"You won't hurt her, or anyone!"

Before I knew what was happening, my animal instincts kicked in to protect Kris. I turned into the Beast due to my anger.

**Dani:**

I couldn't help but be scared when I saw Vlad. I was very scared. I don't know if it's because of the nightmares or not, but I wish Danny was here. I have Beastboy though. I know I should have been surprised or scared of what BB turned into, but I wasn't. I was safe. In some weird way, BB reminded me of Wulf too, which is weird.

Vlad looked momentarily surprised and BB was able to attack. I watched with wide eyes as he clawed at Vlad and Vlad shot at him. BB needed help, but I can't reveal my powers, not yet. I grabbed the TT communicator that BB dropped. I pressed the button and Robin came on the screen.

"_BB, what do you want it's late- Kris?"_

"Beastboy needs help, Vlad Plasimus showed up, backup! We're just outside of town and-"

"_Got it. We're on our way. Stay safe!"_

Yeah, right. I'm a jinx, bad luck.

Luckily, I only had to wait a minute or two for the Titans to show up. Robin glared at Vlad.

"Titans go!"

I stood and watched as the fight unfolded in front of me. I watched in horror as one by one the Titans were defeated by Vlad's duplicites and then Beastboy was hit. He howled.  
"Beastboy," I shouted in alarm with the other Titans. He transformed from that _Beast _into the Beastboy I know. He looked in pain and he was hurt. I glared at Vlad and my eyes glowed green dangerously.

The Titans looked at me shocked and Beastboy was still half-way knocked out.

"The _mistake," _

**Raven:**

We all watched in alarm as two white-blue rings appeared around Kris's waist and soon, she was different. Her hair was now white, similar to Danny/Chris's. Her eyes were green and she was wearing an odd outfit.

"You just made a _big mistake."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Danny:**

I felt my eye twitch. Clockwork and Ghost Writer looked at me in amusement. I narrowed my eyes at Clockwork.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"  
"But of course."

Clockwork smirked and left Ghost Writer and I. After the hearing, it was decided. I wore the Ring of Rage on my hand and the Crown of Fire was safely put up in Clockwork's Tower. I needed to work on my lair though, or I guess it's Phantom's Keep now since I took over Pariah's Keep. Anyway, before I could do any of that, I had to be 'educated'. Phhss.. I kind of hate this.

Ghost Writer cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he bowed slightly, "we must get with your studies."

"Didn't I do this _before_ the hearing?"  
"Not all of it."  
I groaned.

"Freedom," I moaned. Finally, I was done. Ghost Writer looked at me amused.

"Quite so, apparently. Just remember the rules, and everything we spoke of, and you shall make a great King."

He bowed his head respectfully and I bowed my head in reply.

I flew out of the library. _Freedom! Finally! Now I can- oomph!_

I rubbed my head. Leave it to me, officially the new Ghost King to run into someone. _Just great…_My eyes widened.

"Skulker."

He bowed his head, though he didn't look too happy.

"King Phantom."  
I felt my eye twitch. That was yet another thing that I will not get used to as King. I detected the slight growl of annoyance in Skulker's tone. I sighed.

"Skulker, it's fine, really."

Skulker's eyes widened. He stood up straight.  
"I may never be friends with you, Phantom, but you are a full ghost and therefore not on my lists. Of course, you could be worth more as King...however, even I am not that dull."

I raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that a way of asking for a truce?"

Skulker nodded.  
"Not only myself. The others, Desiree and Ember included, have all agreed that we wish to not get on your bad side. This doesn't mean we will leave the human world alone, and a few may cause a few troubles every now and then…but we do not want-"

"-To threaten the King," I finished, "I understand and I accept. Thank you."  
Skulker nodded in respect and flew away. I felt a bit of relief knowing that the ghosts won't cause trouble so much. Now, next on my agenda is my lair…

Pariah's Keep wasn't Pariah's real lair, per say. It was the castle of the King. As the new King, the castle shall be built to my liking. It…molds itself into my image. Kind of cool. I had Ghostwriter help me with design plans, or rather his books helped me anyway.

I had a design written out. Ghostwriter nodded in approval. My idea:

The castle had to be rebuilt from scratch because of my battle with Pariah, because of this, it would take longer to be built and needed some _help._ I didn't want another ruined castle, so the walls are to be made with Frostbite's help, using ghost ice. We will still use the typical ecto-plasmic walls, but reinforce it with ice inside of the walls. The door, however, would be pure ghost ice.

The castle would be a bit bigger, somewhat. That way, if needed, I could house guests (Danielle and, in case of an emergency, the Titans). But, it would looks smaller, with hidden rooms that none will know about besides myself, Clockwork, Frostbite, and Ghostwriter.

Anyway, the second floor of the house acts like the housing. The staircase outside leads to the front door on the second story, it is my 'personal' housing. The living room was to be rather large, with enough room for the furniture that was going to be added later (after all this is just a layout). Then, there were four large bedrooms (one for myself, one for Danielle, and two for guests). Of course, each room was to have a personal bathroom (well, ghosts don't really 'go', but we like to stay clean). Then, there's also a personal housing kitchen, being simple, and then having the small dining room. Then, there is my personal 'office', which is just a small room that I claimed as my man cave.

The first story acted as the 'castle for the Kingly duties.' Two large doors, traditional to the ballroom dancing doors, would be made of ghost ice, but have designs in them. The first room someone would see would be the ballroom, for kingly parties, and there was a large spiral staircase that would lead upstairs. There was also a private office. It was to be large for council meetings. There was a large staff kitchen and an even large dining room.

Then, there was the hidden story. The one that went underground. There were only three entrances to it, one being on the second story, one on the first, and one being outside. Each entrance was to be carefully hide and ghost signature sensitive with extra security. It had my lab for my inventions, a very large lab, but it wouldn't be the first thing you see. The entrance to the lab is hidden in that hidden story. I planned to use this story for my lab and for emergencies. It had the same supplies as the second story, but many more bedrooms, bathrooms, and other rooms. It extended two floors underground and the third underground story was my lab.

"Very smart," Ghostwriter said. I smiled.

"Thank you, and that's just the castle…"

Around the castle there was hidden obstacles. There was a large maze, made so none could fly over or through it. There was a moat surrounding the castle, but there was a lot of space between the castle and the moat. In that space was a magnificent garden with tables and chairs, made for outdoor parties.

The only way to get through the maze without actually _going through_ the maze was by Danny. There was a hidden electronic device at the beginning of the maze (made by Danny and Technus). It was hooked on Danny's ecto signature (which is as unique as fingerprints). By using that device, they could all be in the castle because the maze, which looked like planets, would split in half, making a path.

Danny smiled.

"Now, to get to work…"

Hours later, the Phantom's Keep was finished. The ballroom entrance doors were made by the ghost ice and looked nice with the words 'Phantom's Keep' in a thicker, curly ice writing (the same words on the door on the second story). The rooms were basic enough, so Danny was happy.

"I guess I better get going…Goodbye!"

He waved goodbye to Frostbite and the others.  
"Thanks!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Crap. I didn't meant to randomly switch to third person from first person. My bad. Opps. Sorry about that. I forget I was doing first person and it just didn't register in my brain…I blame the pixie sticks. Enjoy this chapter, my faithful readers, and if you are not a faithful reviewer, then please REVIEW! I love you all! **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 10:**

**Dani:**

I glared at Vlad, which was matched. I ignored the Titans' gasps and Beastboy's hurtful expression. I just…_sorry, BB…_

"Ready to your butt whooped?"

"Your so-called witty replies get old."

"Not as old as you."

I charged an ecto-blast and shot him, which of course he dodged.

"You are of no threat; you're not even a real person! You're just a mistake!"

I bit my lip. I then glared at him more.

"I AM NOT!"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE! DO YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT SOMEONE CAN LOVE YOU!?"

I heard BB growl, but it didn't stop me. I shot ecto-blast after ecto-blast. He dodged most of them, sending some of his own- most which hit me.

"DAN-CHRIS UNDERSTANDS! I ACTUALLY HAVE A FAMILY! I AM NO MISTAKE!"  
From all my anger, I felt this sudden cold. All I saw was…blue…and I threw an ecto-blast that didn't feel _right_ at Vlad. His eyes widened and so did mine when I realized that it froze him.

I fell to the ground and BB caught me.  
"Whoa," he yelped as his hands turned t ice, "what?"

"Explain...later…" I muttered, feeling a bit tired after that blast. I guess I do have ice powers. The ice that surrounded Vlad shattered and Vlad looked mad as ever. I bit my lip, fearing the worst. He shot a large blast at me. I didn't have time to defend it and neither did the Titans. Suddenly, Beastboy was in front of me (in Beast form) and took the hit. He yelped then turned to Vlad and growled. Vlad narrowed his eyes.  
"Such childish antics, another time, after all…I have some business to take care of…"

With that, Vlad flew off. Beastboy ran to me and transformed back.  
"KRIS! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"If anything," I scoffed, "I should be asking you that…" I looked at him with thankfulness, "thanks Beastboy… you didn't have to do that."

"Uh, yes I did. I couldn't let him hurt you…"

I winced as I held my side. BB's eyes widened. I guess I got so busy, I didn't realize that I got hit…and was bleeding. I felt the rings travel up and down my body turning me into my human form and then I blacked out.

**Third Person:**

Robin decided he could ask questions _after_ Kris was healed. He thought that she wasn't a Meta, but apparently that proves untrue…or perhaps she was also a ghost. Many questions ran through his head, and at first he wanted to ask right away but glares from Raven and Beastboy when he tried told him not to.

Cyborg felt a bit a sad with Kris. He thought that Kris trusted them…_does Chris know?_ Did her big brother know that Kris had powers? Was it even powers, or was she a ghost?

Raven was the first to know, for sure, that Kris was a ghost. However, she felt different. Her aura was a bit…_off…_She knew how ghosts felt, the way that Chris felt, but Kris felt a bit different. She felt alive and dead. Was this even possible?

Starfire didn't know what to think, but by looking at everyone else, she knew that she should be sad. She knew it was okay to show how sad she was. She liked Friend Kris with a K, but why did she lie?

Beastboy felt heartbroken. He felt betrayed. His girlfriend lied to them. She lied about having powers. He didn't know what had happened, where she got her powers, what they were exactly, or even if Chris knew. He felt cheated on. She didn't trust him. She didn't like him enough to tell him the truth. He felt lied to. She lied to his face about having powers, and so did Chris. He felt…_guilty…_He looked down at her. She was on the medical bed, unconscious. The injury to her side was worse than they thought and Cyborg could barely do anything to help. He wanted to protect her, and he thought he had. Yet, there she lay, hurt and in pain. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it was okay, but…some part of him still has hurt by her.

Robin sighed and left the room, with Raven following him. Starfire felt the need to go eat 'the pudding of sadness.' Cyborg had to go get more medical equipment. Beastboy was left _alone_ with Kris.

He sat beside the bed and put his head in his hands. His ears were laid down flat against his head.

"I failed you…"  
***

Robin and Raven gathered in the hall. Robin sighed.

"Raven, what do you have?"

She raised an eyebrow.  
"She feels dead, almost like Chris, but…she also feels alive."

"Dead and Alive, how is that possible?"

Raven bit her tongue. She knew it was possible, very possible. After all, she did get that book. She did read about 'halfas'. Chris did tell her the truth, and he did tell he himself used to be a halfa. She knew that Kris was really Dani. Chris told her that Dani was a halfa. However, Raven never knew that she would see Dani/Kris 'go ghost.' She never knew that Chris would be the king either, or that Dani/Kris would be on her deathbed.

"It is possible," Raven said slowly, not wanting to lie to Robin, but not wanted to tell the truth either. Robin looked intrigued.

"Really," he said a tad shocked, "how?"

"I am not sure," Raven said a bit honestly, "but I do know that it is possible and Kris may be half dead and alive, she may also be a meta who just happens to give its effects though."  
That wasn't a lie, Raven figured. Kris _could _be a meta, even if she _wasn't. _It was best to throw all possibilities out there, even if Raven knew the truth. Robin sighed, thinking through the information.  
***

Cyborg walked into the medical bay to see a weeping Beastboy. He didn't really have to go get more medical equipment, but he thought that BB might need some time alone. He put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder, and BB looked at Cy.

"Don't worry, man, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"But what if she isn't? This would be all my fault…I couldn't protect her…"

"Don't beat yourself up, BB. Kris is strong, she'll make it…"

Though, Cyborg wasn't quite sure. Kris had got hit by a stray blast sent from that Vlad guy, more than once. He wasn't sure why it was so fatal. She had broken ribs, and the main concern was that the rib punctured a lung or other organ. She had a major concession. She had multiple gashes, scraps, cuts, and bruises. He sighed and went over to look at the blood work he got from her.

He put it under the microscope and noticed the green flecks in the red, along with something else. Robin and Raven came back up into the room.

"Rob, take a look."  
Robin looked at the blood.

"The green and blue look _out of place."_

Raven sighed.  
"The green is ecto-plasm, the thing ghosts are made up of," she saw Beastboy's ears prick up, "but those blue specks…I am not sure…"

Robin looked intrigued.

"Cyborg, can you separate those specks from her blood and test them?"

"Sure can do, Robin."  
***

Cyborg looked at the results sadly. He walked in with a sigh. Beastboy looked up at him. Robin and Raven did too.

"Look, I don't know what it is exactly, but tests revealed that whatever the heck that stuff is…it's destroying her cells."

Robin raised an eyebrow and Beastboy's ears perked.  
"What does that mean," BB asked worriedly.

Cyborg sighed and looked briefly at Kris's heart monitor.

"It means," he said slowly, "That whatever it is…it's destroying everything and weakening the immune system…and…and it's killing her."

**Author Note: I usually don't do these at the end of chapters too, question: Should Dani be disabled? Not in a bad way, just look at the choices (if she lives…I am still looking at killing her off…it juices the storyline...):**

**-Blind in one eye?**

**-Wheel chair bond (only in human form)?**

**-Mute?**

**-No disability whatsoever?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author note: Well, some people wanted her wheel chair bond, some mute, and some other ideas. You'll be happy to know that due to the negative 8 or so votes on Dani dying, she's not…maybe. Anyway, the disability won't be revealed in this chapter, but she won't die….perhaps… Though I promise you it will get better with her new disability. Who knows? Maybe it won't last forever? ;)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 11:**

**Danny:**

I flew through the portal and landed in the lab.

"I'm back!"

I smiled and threw my hands into the air…then stopped. I looked around, _where are they? _Raven and Dani were supposed to be here, or at least Raven, to welcome me back. I told them in a few days to come to the lab and wait for me. I feel… _forgotten…._I've missed them, and I've missed Raven. Perhaps they're still at the Tower?

**Raven:**

I felt like I was forgetting something. I sighed slightly as I looked over to the medical bed. Kris was on the bed, peacefully sleeping, but she didn't look as peaceful. There was an IV in her arm, bandages on her sides and head, and wires that hooked her up to the heart monitor. Cyborg was worried when the monitor showed that her heart wasn't beating as fast as it should, but I calmed him down when I explained that it was normal, though I didn't say _why_ it was normal. It was, after all, Kris and Chris's secret, not my own.

I sighed as I watched Beastboy. He never left Kris's side, even if she was unconscious. He always had his head down and his ears laid flat against his head. He looked so sad. It was odd to see the joker, the one that- even though I won't admit it- is like a little brother to me, so sad and depressed. I suppose he really did care about her, that's good. I'm glad that he can move on from Terra- I crinkled my nose. I never really liked Terra, at least this time he's dating someone _we all_ like.

**Danny:**

I came to the tower to see Danielle and Raven. I looked around, seeing only Robin and Cyborg. They looked shocked to see me. I smiled.  
"Hey, where's Kris and Raven?"

When I said Danielle's name, both of them looked saddened. I looked at them with worry, something was wrong.  
"What's wrong? Where's Kris?"

"Look, Chris," Robin said carefully and slowly as he walked towards me, "There was an accident."

My jaw tightened and I glared.

"What happened?"

Cyborg sighed.  
"Look, man, we were fighting a new villain.  
"Who?"

"Some guy, said he was ghost."

If my heart still beat, it would've stopped. I froze and my gaze hardened.  
"Who was it? What did they do?"

"He said his name was Vlad Plasmimus or something. He shot Danielle with a blast and-"  
I didn't hear what he said. I floated up a few inches out of anger and I'm sure if I got any more angry my hair would turn to flames.  
"WHAT! YOU WERE FIGHTING VLAD AND YOU DIDN'T COME AND GET ME?!"

"Well, in case you didn't notice," Robin said frostily, "you were gone!"

"You could've sent someone! And-"

A thought occurred to me. What happened to Danielle?  
"Did Da- ehem- Did _Kris_ know about him?"

Robin nodded a bit confused and I sighed, this time more out of sorrow for Dani than me.

"What happened," I asked.  
With that, Robin explained. The more explained- Vlad showing up, Kris's odd reactions, Vlad attacking, Vlad hurting her, and her being on her death bed- the more I got angry.  
"You shouldn't have let her fought him," I said icily.

"No one told me she had powers," Robin retorted.

"For a damn good reason," I glared, "but no matter what the case, you shouldn't have let her fought him! I…I should've been there…I could've protected her…At least more than _you_ could have apparently."

Okay, that was a bit harsh, but I was getting pretty miffed. Besides, I was worried about Danielle, especially since it was _Vlad._ Robin's face started to turn red.  
"We didn't know she had powers!"

"You keep saying that like it matters!"  
"Well, it would've been helpful to know! Why didn't you tell us?!"

By now, Robin and I were in each other's faces.  
"Fine! You wanna know why I didn't tell you, oh, let's see…One, it was her secret to tell that she's half ghost! Two, if she told you, the GiW may find out! Or worse, Vlad would find us! Which he did all because of you! He nearly killed her! May have, since she's on her death bed because none of you could protect her! Or Three, you guys would try to turn into her into a superhero!"

"What's wrong with that!?"

"Nothing, but maybe I didn't want her to get hurt! Maybe I didn't want people to reject her like they did me when they learned the truth about what I was! Maybe I didn't want to see her come home, late, like I did, hurt and broken and in pain! Maybe I wanted her to have a better life than I did! Maybe I didn't want to see the same thing my sister saw- their little sibling dying!"

I felt my temper flare, then I realized what I said. I said more than I meant to. Robin backed off. Cyborg stepped between us and Robin's face paled.  
"Look," Cyborg said calmly, "Why don't we all just talk this out?"

"Look, if you don't mind," I said as I glared, "I'm going to go make sure my little sister gets the life that she deserves. It's too late for me, but I won't see it happen to her."

I looked at them with a mix of icy anger and sorrow then teleported to the medical bay.

**Raven:**

I felt a small chill and I saw that Beastboy felt it as well. I tensed and then relaxed feeling the familiar presence. I turned to face the door and saw Chris. He looked at us with a mix of sorrow, worry, regret...and anger. I wondered what made him angry, then again that may have been the yelling I heard.

"How…how is she?"

Beastboy's ears were pointed down and I sighed. Danny sat beside me and looked between me and Kris.

"How is she?"

"She…Chris…She's dying."

Chris's jaw tightened. He went over to Kris and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay…"

He walked out,

"I'm going to get Cyborg, together we _will_ make Kris better. I don't care what it takes. I will not let my little sister die."

Beastboy and I nodded. Chris was about to leave, but then came back. He hugged me tightly and kissed me gently.

"I missed you."

He then looked at Beastboy and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, BB. It's comforting to know that you care that much about her."

With that, Chris was gone.

For three more hours, Beastboy sat in the medical bay. I wasn't there, but know he was. He wouldn't leave Kris. I left, however, to go look through my books. Maybe one of them would something,_ anything_ that we could use. Kris's heartbeat was declining and I could tell we didn't have much time left. Suddenly, my door opened, scattering my books and scrolls. I fumed, then saw who it was.

"Beastboy?"  
He looked at me with his red, puffy eyes (from crying).

"Chris said he may have something that can work, but he wanted to explain it first to everyone. Come on!"  
I nodded briskly.

I stood in the medical room, starring at my boyfriend. The rest of the Titans were there as well. Robins till seemed a bit angry, for whatever reason. Cyborg seemed tired, and I don't blame him. We're all pretty tired. I don't think _any_ of us have slept because we were all so worried and _scared._

Chris looked at me and I noticed that he had bags under his eyes. He looked stressed out. I don't think that ghosts sleep, but he did look tired, it was the best way to explain it. He held up a small vile of a strange, glowing blue liquid that had green speckled through it.

"This is something of my own creation," Chris started and I could tell he was a bit nervous from the way he glanced at me and Kris, " I call it _Ripari*. _Whatever got injected into Kris was meant to destroy the ectoplasm, more than likely to get rid of her ghost half, but there was a flaw. Instead, it attacked _all_ the molecules and therefore started to destroy everything, hence weakening her immune system at the same time. This," he motioned to the vile, "will, hopefully, stop the Nano bots-"

Robin shifted.  
"Did you say Nano bots?"

Chris nodded grimly.

"The blue specks were Nano technology, but this should shut them down. The problem at hand, though, is I don't know if it will repair her side."

Chris walked over to the right side of Kris- the side where she got hit and the opposite side from where Beasboy sat. He lifted the covers slightly, motioning to her bandaged side.

"As you know, she was hit pretty badly. The ecto-blast that _Vlad_ hit her with was more powerful and affected her more than it should have since her immune system was weakened. The blast hit a spot close to her spine and nerves. I can hope that it won't affect her. But _Ripari _should stop her from getting hurt more, I'm not sure if it will help her wound."

Robin looked intrigued.  
"What's in _Ripari_?"

"Not much. Some Nano technology of mine own, but it will repair the ecto tissue in her body because…I put some of my own ectoplasm into it."  
Beastboy crinkled his nose. I titled my head.

"Ectoplasm doesn't bond with the cells twice if it's different ectoplasm."

Chris winced.

"I know, but Kris isn't some different strange cells…trust me, the ectoplasm will bond perfectly."

I nodded, understanding it since Kris was his little sister, and clone. Chris made his way to Kris's arm. He carefully removed the IV bag from its stand and gulped. He then poured the vile into the bag. I watched as the liquid became blue and green. It started to glow as it went through the tube and into Kris's arm…into Kris's blood.

We all looked at Kris. She shifted and we all sighed in relief. Beastboy grabbed her hand.

**Dani:**

It was like a switch was turned on. I slowly opened my eyes. The green blur slowly cleared. I smiled, seeing that it was Beastboy. I wonder how long I've been out. I try to move my arm, but it hurt. I winced, it was then I realized that Beastboy was also holding my hand. I smiled weakly again at him. I looked around. One by one, the colored blurs came into focus. Robin…Cyborg…Raven…Danny…DANNY!

"When…when did you get back," I coughed slightly and winced. It sounded like my voice hasn't been used that much. It was all raspy and weird. Danny smiled at me.

"Glad to see you're okay," he sighed in relief.

"How…How long was I out?"  
He looked to Robin, who answered for me.

"A few days…you…Vlad hit you pretty hard. You were infected with Nano bots and…"

"Kris," Danny said, "you…you almost died…"

"Then…then why aren't I dead?"

Robin patted Chris on the back.

"That's all thanks to your brother."

I smiled faintly. Danny…he would do that…for me? But I was…Vlad said I was a mistake…I mentally face palmed, _déjà vu much?_

"Is…did you guys get Vlad?"

They're faces were answers enough.

"Well, I guess we better go kick his butt, huh?"

Beastboy looked at me worriedly as he let go of my hand. I used my hands and tried to sit up. I put my weight on my hands, _I hate it when my legs fall asleep. _

I used my arms to push myself off the floor as I tried to stand.

"Whoa," I said off balance as I fell. Beastboy caught me.

"Kris, what's wrong?"  
"You're not fit to fight, D- Kris," Danny said. I looked at him worriedly.

"Dan- ehem, _Chris,_ I...it's more than that…I…I can't move my legs…"

*_Ripari_ means _Repair_ in Esperanto


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Well, I got it done when I said I would (if anyone checked my profile), but barely. Sorry if it's a bit rushed towards the end, it's late and I wanted to get it uploaded when I said I would. Sorry**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 12:**

**Danny:  
**I looked at Dani worriedly. I managed to convince Robin to let me take her to the Tempest, to _home._ Of course, Beastboy…well I guess there's a reason I approve him dating Danielle. He carried her on his back.

I wanted to try and do some tests, but I know how much Dani hates hospitals, needles, and _tests._ I don't blame her. Still, I needed to get more information. I just hope I can help her.  
"Lay her down there, BB," I said.

Beastboy nodded and sat her down in her bed. I hoped that her being in her own bed in her own room would bring some comfort. The floors were dark woodened tiles and the walls were a light, creamy blue. There was a table and chair, a girly table that had a mirror and all these makeup crap, a few NASA posters, and her bed had white sheets with black blankets and pillows.

Beastboy started to drag the chair to the side of the bed, but Danielle shook her head. Then, she patted next to her in the bed. I left, crinkling my nose, and hoped that nothing like _that_ would happen. The other Titans entered the room to watch Danielle, putting my worries at ease as I left to the lab. Raven and Cyborg followed me.

"Okay, why are you following me," I asked curiously.  
Raven gave me a look that basically said,_ oh yeah? I'm your girlfriend._ Cyborg's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah, like I would miss the chance to see your lab."  
I rolled my eyes.

"So, what's wrong with me, doc?"

Beastboy laughed and I glared mildly at my little sister, who just looked at me innocently. The Titans were crowded around her bed as I explained what was wrong.

"Okay, so, you know how you were poisoned, most likely by _Vlad,_ with Nano bots that destroyed your ghost half and your immune system? Well, you were hit by the ecto-blast while the Nano bots were at work, therefore it hit your spinal chords and now you can't walk, but-"

"Wait, get rid of my ghost half," Kris asked confused. I sighed.  
"Yes, that's what it was doing. It's why I put my ectoplasm in there so you didn't lost it, but you may have lost some powers…"  
Kris pouted and I continued.  
"Good news and bad news, and somewhat bad news. Bad news- I can't fix your legs. Good news- There's a five percent that your legs will heal on their own. Somewhat bad news- that's only _five_ percent chance and you may never walk again, but it will be only in your human form."

I looked sadly at my little sister.  
"I'm sorry, lil sis."

She sighed.

"It's not your fault, Chris-"

There was a loud band from outside.

"Titans, trouble!"  
Robin looked at me.  
"It's Vlad…we…we may need you on this."

I winced,

"I kind of hoped not…"

Kris's eyes lit up.

"Wait, you can't go out like that?"

"I can't?"

"People will recognize you! He'll join you in a second, I'm gonna make him a secret identity!"

I paled.

I grumbled as I flew to where my ghost sense was leading me. Dani had dressed me up in some ridiculous costume. I had black pants, a black shirt, a white cloak, white combat boots, and a white mask that covered my face. At least the hood of the cloak will cover my easily recognizable hair. Though, I don't see why Danielle insisted on giving me a new name. Apparently, I'm Thantos now. _Great…_ I saw Vlad and narrowed my eyes. He titled his head.

"And who are you?"

"Phantom."

His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Oh it's you, apparently poisoning that mistake wasn't enough I suppose?"

My eyes flashed. I gritted my teeth. I knew Vlad did it, but to hear him admit it so bluntly. I was angry.

"I guess you have no morals to poison the King's sister?"

Vlad scoffed.

"King? You?"

"Ghost King, King of the Dead, King of The Ghost Zone, whatever you want to call it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it, Vlad, because I'm gonna be the one to kick your ass. Afterwards, I think I can find a few things I can charge you with in front of the Observers so I can make sure you stay locked up…if not, then I'm sure Clockwork will _gladly _do me a favor…"

Vlad narrowed his eyes while the Titans watched us as we both floated into the air. We both glared in hatred at each other. Soon ,we began to fight. I shot multiple ecto-blasts at Vlad as he did the same. Both of us gracefully dodged the attacks, but I managed to hit him a few times. Vlad hissed, but whether it was from pain or annoyance, I wouldn't know.

"You brat!"

I smirked.  
"Better to a be a brat than a crazy old fruitloop! Seriously, you need to a cat…a lonely guy cat…."

Vlad growled and split into four.

"Titans, go!"

Finally, they decide to help. They went against Vlad's duplicates while I went against the real Vlad. Exchanging blast after blast. Then, Vlad was hit by an ecto-blast that wasn't from me. I turned around.  
"Kris!"  
"It's Spirit now."

I felt my eye twitch, but at least my theory was right so she could walk in ghost form. She had changed her look a bit too. She had black shorts, a white cropped shirt that showed her stomach, a black and white chocker, black knee-high combat boots with white laces, and a white cloak. Her shorts were very short and her top barely covered…_that is something no sane big brother would ever let their little sis wear… _

"Well, _Spirit,_ you should be resting, not playing superhero!"

"That's not fair," she cried out, "you were a superhero once! Why can't I be one!"  
"You can't and-"

"As _touching _as this is," Vlad said, "I'm afraid I must cut it short. Though, it's a bit disappointing to see that my poison didn't kill you…I guess I will have to destroy you myself."  
Before I could protect her, he shot a large, powerful blast at Danielle. It hit her side and sent her tumbling down. Luckily, Beastboy caught her (he, oddly enough, turned into a panda to act as a soft landing spot). I glared at Vlad and felt my hair turn to flames.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!"  
"_Well duh."_

"YOU BASTARD!"

**Raven:**

Seeing him get so mad reminded me of when my anger got lose. It wasn't a pretty sight to see my boyfriend get so angry to hit Vlad, and it looked painful by the way Vlad was reacting. Vlad's duplicates vanished, most likely he was getting too weak to hold it up. I watched as Chris growled.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!"

Chris opened his mouth in a scream. I watched with wide eyes as green sonic waves came out. Beastboy howled in pain from the sound and he turned into an armadillo to wrap in a ball. I was thrown back a few feet by the force of the noise. I winced and tried to cover my ears, as did everyone else. It was _loud, and painful._ It sounded _dead._

The sound stopped and we sighed in relief. Kris was still knocked out. Vlad was transformed back into his human half…he looked oddly like that _Vlad Masters, millionaire,_ that I've seen on the television. Chris panted and landed on the ground. He winced.

"That…was…too…much…"

I looked around and noticed that the ground was flat. All the rocks were _gone, destroyed. _ The hills were flattened, and even parts of the rock mountain that lay in front of us where now crippled. I was amazed by his power. I guess he really is powerful.

Vlad looked unconscious. Chris got up and sighed.

"Vlad," he looked closer, "even if he's unconscious…VLAD!"

Vlad slowly opened his eyes and Chris continued.  
"Vlad, I am taking you to the Observer's council, if they don't rule you guilty of disobeying the rules, treason, and attempt of ending another ghost, then I will and trust me, my punishment is a _lot_ worse."

Vlad gulped and Chris used a thermos to suck him in.

"So," he said as he turned to us, "I guess Kris and I have some explaining to do?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: **

**REPLIES TO REVEIWS:  
**Kreepers Grim_-_** I have several things to say. One being, I wouldn't have taken your review in a flame-like fashion have you not said 'this isn't hate it's constructive critism,' why? Because using that choice of words give the impression of being snobby and sarcasm. With that said, I have some own constructive criticism... 1. Next time you write a review do not start with the most laziest response in history saying 'meh.' 2. You spelt criticism wrong, it's criticism not 'critism'. 3. When you write reviews and reference other stories, don't put 'do you know how many stories used this' line and so forth because what that says is 'I have no idea what is happening, but I hate it so I shall make it up,' instead state what stories used it to back up why you feel that way, like you back up a point in an argument. 4. The ideas you said that were overused, did you think of WHY they are overused? Yes, I know other others used Thantos. Did you ever stop think why? It is a variation of Thanatos which means Death in Greek, I also know other stories used it because I have several DPxTeen Titans that I used that name and foreshadowing it in other stories. Many others use Thantos because of the meaning, if you complain saying 'then use a different name.' My reply is, no I won't because I used it a lot and I like it. Besides, I don't use it all the time. I also use Cadell, which means Spirit Warrior or something similar to that (I used it my DP crossover called Amour Fantôme and Alternative Amour Fantôme). As for the combat boots, yes I know their popular, but it's like sneakers. People wear sneakers a lot. EVERYONE wears sneakers, yet no one says it's overused. The same concept is with combat boots. As for why I used them? Because I wear combat boots, and it's ****_practical_**** footwear. A lot more practical than a superhero wearing sneakers. Combat boots are ****_combat_**** boots after all. Again, I am not being rude or hateful, I am just defending my decisions and giving you some ****_constructive criticism_**** on how to make more efficient and helpful reviews. **

**To everyone else: Sorry if the above was a bit of a rant and sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think Chris will explain just yet. He has to take care of Vlad first. :)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 13**

**Danny:**

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. I hated this. I hated that I just, in some distorted way, became a superhero again for a short time. I hated that Dani was doing it too. Most of all, I hated that I needed to explain things to the Titans. I knew Robin had questions. I knew that Beastboy did too. I know that Raven will help me though.

I also knew that Vlad was going to be locked up. At least, that can postpone the questions since Dani has to come me to go against Vlad in 'court.' Beastboy looked at Dani sadly.

"I…come back soon, please."

He hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back. It was sweet. I gently hugged Raven and kissed her softly. I looked into her eyes.  
"Be safe," Beastboy whispered. I nodded, _glad to see he cares for Dani. _  
"I will make sure Vlad doesn't _any_ freedom ever again," I said to Raven.

She smiled softly.

"What?"

"It's…sweet that you care for your little sister."  
My eyes widened. It was _odd_ to hear Raven say sweet. Most of all, it almost had emotion in it, not that I cared. I loved Raven's monotone voice. I know some people hate it, wishing that she had more emotion, but I know she had emotion. I can see it in her violet eyes.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

"Goodbye."

Dani was in ghost form and she stood by my side. I mock saluted Robin.  
"Don't worry, we'll be back to answer _all_ your questions, to a degree."

I held tightly onto the thermos and flew into the Ghost Zone. Dani followed me,

"So," she said as we flew through the zone, "Where to?"  
"Clockwork's."

When we entered Clockwork's, I looked over to the thermos that held Dan. I shivered and gripped Vlad's thermos tighter. I didn't want, didn't _need_ Vlad to be like Dan, a possibility of getting out. Vlad won't get out. I'll make sure of it.

"Daniel, Danielle, I suspect you are here to see Vlad off to the council and testafy?"

I turned around and nodded. Danielle looked at Clockwork and smiled. Clockwork shifted from a baby to a young man. He took the thermos that held Vlad.  
"Follow me."  
He led us away from his tower.

**Dani:**

I looked around nervously. Clockwork stood off to one side of Danny while I stood on the other side. In front of us was the Council of Observers. Danny told me all about them. Jerks. Still, I felt unnerved since behind us was the 'jury' so to speak. I bit my lip when I spotted Skulker and a few others, but Danny told me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I still felt nervous. Danny stood with a profound confidence that I envied. Then again, I always have looked up to Danny. He's my big brother, our sibling connection, whether it's true or not, grows deep. Sometimes it feels more than a sibling connection…_ew…_It's not a love connection, not a relationship connection, _ewwww! _But, almost like a father-daughter bond, I almost sighed. _Yeah right, I'm just his little sister….it's not like I have a father…or mother._ My eyes cast downward as tears threatened to make their way forward.

Danny looked at me through the corners of his eyes and I smiled faintly, letting him know I was okay. As soon as he looked away and back at the council, I looked at the other people. I titled my head as I saw who I think was Ghostwriter. I've met him a few times, when I had to get the books for _Tempest_ as an errand when Danny couldn't. He was nice. I wonder why he's typing at a normal typewriter? I mean, he does that a lot…but why here?

"Danielle Fenton/Phantom, clone of King Phantom."

I looked up and saw the Observers looking at me with their critical eye, _Cyclops. _I bit my lip. I hated being called a clone. Danny narrowed his eyes.  
"Sister."

The Observers snapped their heads to Danny, so did everyone. I looked at him at him a bit confused. He knows my hate of the word clone,_ mistake, _but I expected it coming from the Observers. Danny didn't flinch under the many questioning looks nor the glares of the Observers.

"Pardon," one bravely stated, daring Danny to say something else. Danny straightened up.

"She is my little sister."  
"Our records and her heritage say different."

"Well," Danny smirked, "You're records are wrong."

"Our records are never wrong."

"This time they are. Danielle is my little sister. She has my DNA in her after all."  
Danny's eyes flashed and his hair flickered. The Observers drew back and I could tell that there was a glint of fear. Looking around, I saw that Clockwork looked solemn, and Ghostwriter looked as confused as the crowd. Actuallly, I felt a small bit of fear, and joy. Fear that he was showing signs of Dan, and joy that he was getting so mad _over me, protecting me._ The Observers shifted slightly.

"Very well," one said slowly, "over the matters of this-"

"Change the records," Danny glared.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you records stated she was a clone."

"As you have said yourself," the Observer said with narrowing eyes…err eye, "the records are '_incorrect.'"_

"And as I am saying now…_fix them…_After all," Danny said, "we all make mistakes."

I bit back a laugh at the Observer's expression. The Observer's eye twitched.  
"Of course,_ King Phantom…_Now, you are the one requested the court hearing. State your case."

"Vlad."

The Observer looked thoughtful.  
"And what has the older halfa, Vladimir, done this time?"  
"He has crossed the line that no ghost shall….he tried to end another existence."

The court room grew totally and utterly silent. I straightened up unconsciously and eyed the thermos that' still held Vlad. Though, I understood everyone's concern. There was one thing that no ghost would ever dare to, to end a ghost's existence or someone's life. I mean, I'm only half ghost, but standing here in my ghost form, I can feel it strong. To end a ghost's life, or some person's life is unforgivable. Only the most evil and merciless ghosts would end someone's life and give them the hell that ghosts themselves live…uhh…I mean, sure ghosts terrorize people, but don't _kill _them.

The Observer sighed.

"This is…most troublesome…even the elder halfa should know better…whom was it that he wanted…gone?"

"Danielle."

The Observer sighed again, but it almost sounded like relief.

"Then there is no need to worry."

"WHAT!"

Danny's hair turned to flames and his eyes were a death red. Clockwork straightened up as he turned from a baby to a young man. The crowd looked unnerved and the Observers looked even more afraid. Ghostwriter typed violently at his type writer.

"It would be wise," Clockwork said, "to listen to the young King's words…"

After two hours, it was _finally _done. Danny convinced the Observers that it was unfair and unjustly to not punish Vlad. They would've punished him as a ghost if he had ended a ghost, but not a _half_ ghost despite that Vlad himself is half ghost. After the court hearing, Danny's hair stopped flaming and I was happy to see his eyes go back to normal.

It was decided that Vlad would be like Dan (though only Clockwork, Ghostwriter, me, Danny, and the Observers knew it). He would be locked inside the thermos for he was too destructive to be set free….this didn't stop me from shaking the thermos for a full five minutes before handing it over.

"Well, Dani," Danny said with a smile as he hugged me, "guess it's time to face a bigger challenge now…the Titans."  
I pouted.  
"Just when I was getting used to people calling us Danny and Dani again…"


	15. Epilogue

**What I meant by explaining was that she was half ghost, but they didn't know ****_everything_****, or why she was so against Vlad (and Chris/Danny for that matter). Also, sorry for name confusion, but that will be cleared up in the next story (called Family- third in New In Town series, a series I didn't plan to do but ended up doing, you lucky bastards). But to clear it up:**

**Titans don't know their names are Danny and Dani, expect Raven. Raven knows everything. **

**They know Danny and Dani as Chris and Kris.**

**Their ghost names:**

**Danny/Chris- Thantos**

**Dani/Kris- Spirit (if anyone has a better name, please let me know. I suck at naming things which is why I have a dog named Neko, which means Cat in Japanese…sadly, I am serious)**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Dragon Courage- Thank you. I know Danny's anger is a bit much, but Vlad did try to kill Dani, the only person he had left in his family. As for the number of voters… I forgot. I had it wrote down, then I saw that wheel chair won, so I deleted the document I had the numbers on. I know one person voted for her to be fully blind ALONG with having each eye a different color. And I had about -8 or so for her death. **

**~CWA **

**(NEW ONE IN THE NEW IN TOWN SERIES, called Family, will be up soon, most likely by April 28 or 29, sorry about that! AND my story, Balance, which is a story with a bunch of crossovers, something new for each chapter since Danny is dimension hopping…the newest chapter is one with Teen Titans…and it's a crossover with this story! If you wanna read it, please do! Two Danny's meet! Both betrayed and hurt, but….meh.)**

**Chapter 14- Epilogue**

**Danny:**

I shifted under all the Titans' gazes, but at least I had Raven. She stood beside me as I sat in the chair in the Tempest. When Dani and I came out of the portal in the lab, we found them waiting in the main room. Soon, we both found ourselves under Robin's interrogation.

"Explain, now," he said, "You can start with Vlad."

I sighed.

"As you know, Vlad is a half ghost. His human half is Vlad Masters, who is almost as rich as Lex Luthor and named third most richest party. However, he got that money because he stole it. He was corrupt and built his business off of lies and by overshadowing people."

"How do you know him?"  
I shifted again, slightly uncomfortable.  
"He was a _friend of the family._ He knew…_my parents…_in collage. They were trying to build a portal to the ghost zone. Vlad only went along with it because he was in love with _my mom._ Their prototype hit Vlad in the face because _my father_ put in soda instead of the ecto-filter. As a result, he became a half ghost and because of ecto-acne he fled. He blamed my _father _for ruining his life and taking his love, _my mom._ Anyway, fast forward. I'm fourteen and I meet Vlad at my parents' high school reunion. He found out what I was, and I found out what he was too."  
_Good, now they won't exactly know I was a halfa. They might think I died at fourteen now though._

"I also found out that 1. He wanted my _father_ dead so he could marry my mom. 2. He wanted to buy the Packers and 3. He wanted me as an apprentice/son. Of course, I've just called him a fruitloop and told him to a cat."

"Understandable," Robin said, "But why does Kris have such a feud with him?"

I looked over sadly at my little sister. She was laying on the couch, body outstretched, with Beastboy. I looked at her.

"It's your story, Kris. If you want me to tell it, I will. If you don't want them to know, they won't."  
I saw Robin's eye…uhh…_mask_?Twitch in annoyance. Kris sighed.  
"It's okay, but…I think I will be in my room if you need me."

I nodded in understanding. She transformed so she was able to walk. She fled to her room, leaving Beastboy behind.

"Okay," I said, "Kris…wasn't my little sister at first."

They looked at my confused and I continued.

"When Vlad learned that he couldn't have me, he tried another solution…he tried to clone me. He didn't have my…mid- ehem, I mean he didn't have enough of my ectoplasmic DNA to make a sufficient clone. Most of them turned to goop and were mindless…but then there was Da- ehem, _Kris._ She…she was a failed clone."  
Beastboy fell off the couch. Cyborg scratched his head.  
"But uh…the little lady's a little _lady."_

I chuckled.  
"That's where the failed part comes in. Anyway, I met her when she posed as my second-cousin. Turned out she was working with Vlad so he could capture me to make the perfect clone, one that would follow his orders. She looked to him like a father, so she listened to him, but she thought that he was using me to perfect her, because…she was destabilizing. It meant that the ectoplasm was breaking down…she was dying."  
Beastboy looked to tears, and so did Starfire. Robin looked thoughtful and so did Cyborg. I continued.  
"Anyway, I managed to get her to eavesdrop on Vlad to see if he really cared about her and…well….he called her a mistake, a waste, and…she was angry and sad. After all, she thought Vlad as a father. In the end, we worked together to defeat him. I told her she wasn't a mistake, and that she was her own person. She wasn't a clone, she was my little sister. Of course, she didn't believe me until I explained some things…anyway, I did steal some of Vlad's papers, but I only some. It managed to convince her because she was made using some of my DNA, but some of something else. So, she wasn't a clone."  
I saw Beastboy sigh in relief.

"The other side of the DNA…I couldn't find the papers and I still don't know who or what it is. Anyway, after defeating Vlad, she fled to explore the world. I met with her again later, and…now we're siblings no matter what _records_ say."  
I scowled briefly.  
"But as for why she hates Vlad….I'm sure you saw what he did…he hates her…and he called her a mistake. That's gonna take a toll when you hear it from anyone, especially if it's from someone you once thought as father."

Robin nodded. I thought he may be the Titan who understood it the most.

"I…I have to go see her," Beastboy said quietly.

I nodded.

"Go. By now, she's left her room. She's probably on the roof if I know her."

**Dani:**

I sat on the roof, laying on my back to look at the night sky. I needed fresh air. I hated being coped up. I was still in ghost form though. I don't think I could ever get used to not walking in human form. I felt someone lay down beside me. I closed my eyes.

"Danny, I'm fine."  
"Well, that's good, but I'm not Danny and I'm not even sure who Danny is…should I be worried?"

I opened my eyes and saw Beastboy's grinning face beside me. I avoided his gaze.  
"What? Don't you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why?"  
"Okay, maybe not hate…but I doubt you want to be with me anymore."

I clenched my fists.  
"Why do you think that?"

"Why? How about 1. I'm useless. I can't walk in human form anymore! How am I supposed to help at the Tempest? 2. I'm a mistake. I'm not even a person. I'm a failed clone, in case you didn't hear. 3. I…I'm half ghost…why would you want to be with someone like me?"  
Beastboy lifted my chin slightly to make me look at him. I had tears in my eyes as he kissed me.

"Why? The only mistake you possibly did, is being my girlfriend. I don't deserve you. You're the funniest, brightest girl I know. You are so brave; you stand up for what you believe in. So what if you're half ghost? I'm a practically a mutation! As for the Tempest…"

An evil glint entered his eyes as he whispered his idea to me. I smiled.  
"That is the most _epic_ thing I've ever heard…"

**Third Person:**

In the end, it was Danny/Chris's mistake for getting her a wheelchair, just like Beastboy told her he would. People buzzed around the Tempest, but then papers flew everywhere, and Chris jumped as something whizzed past him.

"KRIS!"

The blur hit the bookshelf then cleared. It was Kris in her black wheelchair that was now overturned with her in it. The rockets hooked up to the sides dyed out.

"Opps…."


End file.
